Reed Pollock
Reed Pollock was White House Deputy Chief of Staff, under Tom Lennox, during Day 6. Much like Carl Webb, Pollock is willing to bend the rules in order to get things done. Under the instructions of Tom Lennox, Pollock has been responsible for digging and bringing skeletons out of the closet in order to handle threats. Day 6 During the events that took place in Day 6, Tom Lennox had a difference in opinion with Karen Hayes, the senior national security advisor to President Wayne Palmer. When Lennox began to authorize detention centers, without the consent of President Palmer, Hayes became furious and confronted Tom. Lennox had Reed dig up information that he can blackmail Hayes with. Pollock was able to find out that Hayes' husband Bill Buchanan, the Special Agent in Charge of CTU Los Angeles, signed for the release of Abu Fayed at CTU Seattle, eighteen months prior to the start of Day 6. Pollock was able to get a list of people who would testify against Bill, and Lennox used this to blackmail Karen into resigning. In order to confirm that Hayes resigned from her duties, Lennox asked Pollock to confirm it. Pollock confronted Karen and asked for assistance on a matter. Hayes told him to ask Tom about it, confirming that she was no longer in Palmer's administration. .]] When President Palmer turned down Lennox's proposals permanently, Lennox became furious and asked for Reed to write up his letter of resignation. After talking to one of his conspirators, a man named Bruce Carson, in Washington, Pollock decided to tell Lennox about his plan. Pollock was conspiring with associates to have immediate action to remove Palmer from office. This would make Vice President Noah Daniels the leader of the country, and he would authorize Lennox's detention centers. After some thought, Lennox decided to not resign and Pollock contacted his associate, telling him that he would still have his access. Pollock then informed Lennox that he need Lennox to give clearance to someone, who would come in the building to assassinate Palmer. Lennox told him that he would eventually be implicated, but Pollock was convinced he wouldn't be investigated, as Hamri Al-Assad would serve as their cover. Lennox was then forced to leave the room, as President Palmer want Lennox to look over Assad's speech. Lennox told Pollock that he would get the clearance and was currently working on it. After Pollock left the room, Lennox called Agent Hollister to tell him he needed to meet with him. Pollock learned that Lennox planned on double-crossing him, and he knocked him out unconscious with a flashlight. He then called a lower-level employee to inform Hollister that Lennox resolved the situation and no longer needed to see him. Bruce Carson arrived at the bunker and Pollock told him of the situation with Tom. Carson suggested on killing Lennox and to have it look like a suicide, but Reed insisted that wasn't necessary. Carson needed 25 to 30 minutes to arm the bomb and Pollock was furious when he learned from Tom that he was being played by him the entire time. When people began to ask for Tom, Reed told Carson to hurry up. Carson gave him a device and told him that the president would need to be within 10 feet of the blast. Pollock arrived at the podium and was able to place the bomb underneath it. President Palmer asked for Reed to get Tom, and Pollock excused himself from the room. Reed triggered the bomb, but Assad was able to discover it. Assad called for the president to be shielded, and the bomb detonated. Secret Service entered the room and found President Palmer, unconscious. Pollock was relieved that Assad was killed in the blast, but the president was still alive. The medical staff was able to stabilize Palmer, but the extent of his injuries weren't known. Carson told Pollock that they would have to handle Lennox by killing him, but Pollock objected to this idea. He told Carson that they are not murderers and only attempted to kill Palmer for the country's sake. When Pollock told Carson he would have to go through him to get to Lennox, Carson allowed for Pollock to try to negotiate with Lennox. Pollock confronted Lennox and told him that it would be in the best interest for the country for him to keep his mouth shut. It seemed apparent that Lennox was going to stay quiet, but he told Agent Lowry to take Carson and Pollock into custody. He then set up a meeting with the Attorney General to reveal Pollock and Carson's plan. When Vice President Daniels learned about it, he confronted Lennox and told him it would be best to cover the assassination attempt up and have Assad be the scapegoat. Appearances Day 6 Pollock, Reed Pollock, Reed Pollock, Reed